yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/133
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَرَبُّكَ الْغَنِيُّ ذُو الرَّحْمَةِ إِن يَشَأْ يُذْهِبْكُمْ وَيَسْتَخْلِفْ مِن بَعْدِكُم مَّا يَشَاء كَمَآ أَنشَأَكُم مِّن ذُرِّيَّةِ قَوْمٍ آخَرِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve rabbukel ganiyyu zur rahmeh(rahmeti), in yeşe’ yuzhibkum ve yestahlif min ba’dikum mâ yeşâu kemâ enşeekum min zurriyyeti kavmin âharîn(âharîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve rabbu-ke : ve senin Rabbin 2. el ganiyyu : gani, zengin, ihtiyacı olmayan 3. zu er rahmeti : rahmet sahibi 4. in yeşe' : eğer dilerse 5. yuzhib-kum : sizi giderir, yok eder 6. ve yestahlif : ve yerine halef yapar, yerine başkasını getirir 7. min ba'di-kum : sizden sonra 8. mâ yeşâu : ne dilerse, dilediği şey 9. kemâ : gibi 10. enşee-kum : sizi var etti, yarattı 11. min zurriyyeti : zürriyetinden, soyundan, neslinden 12. kavmin : bir kavim 13. âharîne : başka, diğer Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Rabbin, her şeyden müstağnî ve rahmet sâhibi Rab'dir. Dilerse sizi ortadan kaldırır ve sizden sonra dilediğini yerinize getirir, nitekim sizi de başka başka toplulukların soyundan meydana getirmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali Rabbin, hiç bir şeye ihtiyacı olmayan rahmet sahibidir. Dilerse sizi giderir ve dilerse, sizi bir başka kavmin soyundan (inşa edip) var ettiği gibi yerinize bir başkasını getirir. Ahmet Varol Meali Rabbin bir şeye muhtaç değildir, rahmet sahibidir. Dilerse sizi götürür ve sizi başka bir topluluğun soyundan türettiği gibi yerinize başkalarını yerleştirir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Rabbin müstağni ve rahmet sahibidir. Dilerse, sizi başka bir milletin soyundan getirdiği gibi, sizi yok eder, dilediğini yerinize getirir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Rabbin her bakımdan sınırsız zengindir, rahmet sahibidir. Sizi başka bir kavmin soyundan getirdiği gibi, dilerse sizi giderir (yok eder) ve sizden sonra da yerinize dilediğini getirir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Rabbin zengindir, rahmet sahibidir. Dilerse sizi yok eder ve sizi başka bir kavmin zürriyetinden yarattığı gibi sizden sonra yerinize dilediği bir kavmi yaratır. Edip Yüksel Meali Rabbin Zengindir, Rahmet Sahibidir. Dilerse sizi götürür ve sizi başkaların soyundan nasıl getirmişse sizden sonra da yerinize dilediklerini yerleştirir Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Rabbin zengindir, merhametlidir. Yoksa, dilerse, sizi ortadan kaldırır ve nasıl ki, sizi başka bir kavmin soyundan getirdi ise, arkanızdan yerinize dilediğini getirir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Rabbın ganiy, merhametli, yoksa dilerse sizi ortadan kaldırır, arkanızdan yerinize dilediğini getirir, nasıl ki sizi başka bir kavmın zürriyyetinden inşa buyurdu Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve senin Rabbin ganîdir, rahmet sahibidir. Eğer dilerse sizi giderir ve sizin arkanızdan dilediğini, yerinize getirir. Nasıl ki, sizi başka bir kavmin zürriyetinden vücuda getirmiştir. Muhammed Esed Ve yalnızca Rabbindir Kendi kendine yeterli, sınırsız merhamet sahibi. O, dilerse siz(in varlığınız)a son verebilir ve daha sonra dilediğini sizin yerinize geçirebilir, tıpkı sizi başka insanların soyundan var ettiği gibi. Suat Yıldırım Rabbin müstağnidir (her şey ona muhtaçtır, O hiçbir şeye muhtaç değildir), geniş merhamet sahibidir. Yoksa dilerse sizi ortadan kaldırır, peşinizden yerinize dilediğini getirir, nasıl ki sizi de başkalarının soyundan getirmiştir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Rabbin zengin, rahmet sâhibidir. Dilerse sizi götürür, sizi nasıl başka bir topluluğun soyundan yarattı ise, sizden sonra da dilediğini (yaratıp) sizin yerinize getirir. Şaban Piriş Meali Rabbin ihtiyaçsızdır, Rahmet sahibidir. Dilerse sizi ortadan kaldırır ve sizi başka bir kavmin soyundan getirdiği gibi, sizin yerinize de arkanızdan dilediğini getirir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Rabbin, kimseye ihtiyacı olmayan bir rahmet sahibidir. Dilerse O sizi yok eder ve arkanızdan, tıpkı sizi başka bir kavmin soyundan yarattığı gibi, yerinize başkalarını getirir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Senin o Ganî Rabbin rahmet sahibidir. Dilerse sizi ortadan kaldırır ve sizi bir başka topluluğun soyundan vücuda getirdiği gibi, ardınızdan da dilediğini sizin yerinize getirir. Yusuf Ali (English) Thy Lord is Self-sufficient, full of Mercy: if it were His Will, He could destroy you, and in your place appoint whom He will as your successors, even as He raised you up from the posterity of other people. M. Pickthall (English) Thy Lord is the Absolute, the Lord of Mercy. If He will, He can remove you and can cause what He will to follow after you, even as He raised you from the seed of other folk. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve yalnızca Rabbindir Kendi kendine yeterli, sınırsız merhamet sahibi. O, dilerse sizvarlığınıza son verebilir ve daha sonra dilediğini sizin yerinize geçirebilir, tıpkı sizi başka insanların soyundan var ettiği gibi. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri